Family Virtues
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: When the Team go on a mission, they save a few hostages, but one of them is more than she seems. Rated K because of... Stuff, it may get darker, so K


**A/N: Yeah... I know you've NEVER heard this story-line before! But yeah, it popped in my head at school and I can't get it out! So here it is!**

* * *

"OVER THERE!" Kid Flash shouted to his teammates, pointing directly at the hostages.

`Use the mindlink, KF." Kaldur's cold voice replied, glaring at the speedster.

`Jeez... Sorry, Kald!` Wally said, genuinely scared by Aqualad's glare. The five of them heard a cackle. `Wait... WHAT!? HE WAS JUST RIGHT NEXT TO ME!` Wally complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

`He's Batman's ward, Baywatch. What do you expect him to do?` Artemis retorted, using her favorite nickname for the speedster. They heard a loud gasp and a loud thud.

`Tell me that was the bad guy and not Rob...` The redhead said quietly, worried for his best friend.

`No... It's the bad guy! And the Boy Wonder got beaten up by a total noob.` Robin replied, using a very sarcastic tone. Wally retorted, saying something about being the `Fastest Boy Alive`. The other five members of the team ran to where Robin was and started untying all of the innocent civilians. While untying the last of the civilians, Robin froze. He just dropped the ropes and froze.

"'Sup, Rob?" Wally asked, noticing his friend had frozen. "Robin, talk to us." M'gann ordered, staring at her teammate. Robin showed no attempt to move, he was just staring at the female he was untying. She could have been no older than fourteen, maybe thirteen. She had jet black hair, glistening, blue eyes and her skin wasn't exactly tanned, but it wasn't terribly pale. Wally and Conner stood next to Dick. Wally copied Dick's action, by doing absolutely nothing and standing with a gaping mouth. Conner just stood there, not really surprised or shocked, just being casual. M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur stood next to Superboy and either tried to grab Wally and Dick's attention, crossed there arms, or helped untie the girl.

After she was untied, the young female felt her wrists and turned to Robin and Kid Flash. "Um... Can you quit staring?" The girl asked, placing her hands on hips. Wally shook himself and looked at Dick, who was still frozen. Wally hit Dick in the back and apologized to the girl. "OUCH! KF! What was that for?" Dick snapped, growling at his friend. "You were staring at me..." The girl replied, staring at Robin's mask. "Oh... Sorry... It's just... Nothin'." Dick stammered. "I need to ask for a bit of help..." The female said awkwardly, pulling at her collar. Pulling at the collar was what Dick did when nervous, the girl doing it to just made Dick feel uncomfortable. "What is the matter? Of course we can help." Aqualad replied, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm looking for my brother... Our parents died after an accident... And I need to find him! His name is Richard John Grayson."

Robin had once again frozen. "Bruce's ward? Oh, we'll show you!" Artemis replied, smiling lightly at the newly-heard-off sister to Dick. Wally pulled on Dick's arm and led him out of the room. Once out of ear-shot of the others (and Conner) he looked Robin in the masked eyes. "Dude... Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Wally asked. "I-I didn't know..." Robin replied, looking lost and upset. "Okay... Just... Take her to the mansion, dart it, then sneak into your room, put your clothes on, and THEN talk to her!" Wally grinned, rather proud of his plan. "That's not going to work. Bruce would never believe that she's my sister, no matter how much she looks like me. Unless I tell him, he won't even let her through the door." Dick responded, using a very serious and Batman-like tone.

"Then tell him!" Wally responded. "MY COMMUNICATOR IS BROKEN!" Robin snapped. "Use mine!". "Okay, so I call Bats on your communicator, what happens when he asks why I'm using yours? What happens when he asks if I told you why I'm using it? What happens if he finds out I told you my ID?" Dick said, not asking for an answer. "Point taken... What you gonna do?" Wally asked, putting his hands on the younger's shoulders. "I'll just tell her my ID... She is clearly my sister, Wally. I even believe she's my twin!" Dick said, looking at the floor. "Are you sure? It's not your wisest choice, Dick." Wally replied, looking into the mask of the thirteen year-old. "I know... But she is clearly my sister, and I'm telling her!" Robin stormed into the room with his twin in. The other citizens had fled back to their families, but one particular girl had stayed to find hers. "What's your name?" Robin questioned the girl, in a kind tone. "Rachael Mary Grayson." Rachael replied rather professionally. "Come with me for a second." Robin replied, looking into the girl's icy blue eyes. "Sure, Robin." Rachael said, walking out of the room with the hero.

"Uh... What's up Robin?" The girl asked, pulling at her collar. "You're my sister?" Robin asked, tearing off his mask. She gasped. She had been trying to find her brother for so long, and when she started search in America, she heard of a place called Gotham, then it went to hearing of Bruce Wayne, and then finally learning of her long-lost brother, Richard. "RICHARD!" She screamed, hugging the boy tightly (So tightly that it could kill if she were trying to). "Yeah... Rachael? How come I never knew of you?" Dick asked his sister, holding her cold hands with his gloved ones. The girl explained of how she had been sent away when she was born as their parents could only afford to look after one child. And after she heard of the death, she went in search of her younger twin (By exactly thirteen seconds.)

"What are they doing in there?" Conner asked, getting rather ticked by how ling they were taking. "The girl probably gave a snog to the hero!" Artemis replied, with a slit grin. "I wouldn't guess that Arty..." Wally said. "And why's that Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! :D**


End file.
